


The Kinds You Don't Take Home to Mother

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie asks Sam to tell her what it's like to be with Gene. She eventually finds out firsthand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinds You Don't Take Home to Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of a fic originally written for basaltgrrl, who posted the following prompt on the new kinkmeme: "Annie hasn't been around m/m relationships before, but she's a fast learner." Many thanks to petronelle for POV-wrangling suggestions and support and edzel2 for lighting-fast brit-picking.

Annie had long ago demonstrated to Sam that she was a very kinky, open-minded girl, the kind you weren’t supposed to take home to mother. Except that Sam had taken her home to his mother. Pity his mother had already moved and would have wondered why Inspector Bolan-Tyler-Whoever was introducing her to WDC Cartwright, but what could you do?

And yet Sam seemed surprised when Annie, trailing her fingers lightly over his scrotum, lifted her head off his chest and moved down, asking “So, you and the Guv...?”

Annie had never really asked for details before, and she’d known about Sam and the Guv well in advance of becoming involved with Sam. All she’d said when he had first told her, after “I suspected,” was that she needed to know he really cared for her too, that he’d stay with her for longer than a night. She’d let him know if she ever needed more. They would decide what to do from there. After that, it was like she’d put it out of her mind, like she still didn’t quite believe it despite what Sam and her own eyes had told her.

Sam tried to pass his shiver off as post-coital sensitivity to her touch and laughed. “He’s threatened my scrotum enough times that I can see why you’re associating it with him, but really, Annie, I can’t….”

“No?” She asked, moving a finger down lower, hesitant and yet insistent. “Does he touch you here with his finger first, or does he just bend you over, split you open, and have at you?”

Sam tucked away his surprise—it would still be there later--closed his eyes and moaned, memories of Gene doing both of those things, albeit with the addition of a few fairly important steps, washing everything else out of his mind just as her finger reached his hole. “He….God, who says he’s the only one who…”

Sam no longer looked like he was capable of rational thought, let alone speech, but Annie wanted more auditory evidence of his desire for her, and for Gene, wanted to hear him lose control to the two of them.

Annie grinned, pressing lightly. “Puts it in? Oh I’m sure you do, too, Sam, and I’m sure you do it well, but he really would have your scrotum if you told me about that.”

She pressed in a little more, getting the tip of her finger in and marveling at the warmth, at the way Sam’s body didn’t seem like it would let her go again. She was surprised Gene ever let him go. “What I want to know is, what is it like when he’s having you, when he’s got part of himself right where I’m pressing? Tell me, Sam. Show me.”

With a shaky sigh, Sam took her wrist and gently pulled her out and off before leaning over the side of the bed and reaching down.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I shouldn’t have pushed you. What you and the Guv do is between you and I should never have--”

Sam muttered something Annie couldn’t make out and continued to root around beneath the bed before finally turning back to Annie and showing her a tube of lubricant.

“You left this out, Annie,” Sam informed her. “If Gene went at me without it I wouldn’t be able to sit in the Cortina, let alone chase after suspects.”

Sam popped the cap on the tube. “Now hold out your hand.”

Annie did, eyes wide. Sam’s words had made her feel she was to hold her hand out for punishment. She had just done it without thinking.

Instead of a hard stroke on her open palm, Annie received a dollop of cool lubricant on her finger.

Sam shifted around so that he was propped up on a pillow, knees up and legs spread. Annie stared, breath catching in her throat. Sam had been vulnerable in front of her before, sexually and otherwise, but this…

“What…ah…you can do it like this?” She asked, attempting to cover her earlier inability to speak.

Sam raised his head and grinned at her. “Face to face? Yes. Gene’s bent me over with my arm behind my back enough at the station. Here, though, he usually likes my legs over his shoulders.”

Sam’s response had started out lighthearted, but as he recalled specific thrusts followed closely by lightning-sharp kisses, his voice changed. “He likes to drive the breath out of me with his cock and keep me from getting it back by stopping up my mouth. And then he--”

Sam trailed off for a moment, clearly back in time with Gene, then shook when Annie’s cool finger touched him. “Then again, kissing me like that may have more to do with keeping me from talking, not from breathing.”

“Well I want you to keep talking, Sam,” Annie said. “How does he get you ready? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“When we’re like this, he usually teases me for bloody ages, circles his finger around the edges until the slick’s completely warm. Then he inches it in, telling me all about what a tight arse I have, what he’s going to do to it, how he’s surprised to find I don’t have my own head up there after all. And then he--”

Annie couldn’t tell whether Sam had broken off because her finger was most of the way in now and it felt good, or whether there was something wrong.

“ ‘Then he’ what, Sam? Are you all right?”

She could sense the blush. “Well, then he says….other things, things he’d thank me not to repeat.”

Given some of the looks the Guv had given Sam when he thought no one was watching, Annie could imagine. The things he said probably didn’t include the words “I love you,” but rather variants anyone who knew the Guv would understand to mean the same thing.

Sam slowly talked her up to three fingers, showing her how much he could take and moaning in a way she now knew the Guv enjoyed tasting, feeling against his lips. She could understand why.

Annie withdrew quickly after she’d hit his prostate repeatedly; she’d become so wet from slicking Sam up while hearing about what the Guv said and did and how he felt that she needed Sam in her again, this time with the knowledge of what the Guv and Sam would do to one another. And, possibly, to her.

Annie recalled flashes of what Sam had told her the entire time he was in her, felt phantom fingers in places she hadn’t thought could be made to feel pleasure like that.

When they were done for the night, washed, curled up in fresh sheets and on the edge of sleep, Annie asked what else Sam had under the bed.

Sam, who’d been this close to drifting off, mumbled “a gag,” which earned him a sleepy swat on the arm. “Oh,” he yawned. “We do that too.”

That Annie had already guessed.

Though Annie’s interest in being with the two of them had been awakened and she had brought Sam around, it was quite some time before they all came together. Gene, Sam had told her, had looked like he wanted to punch Sam for suggesting it and then punch him again for making Gene punch him.

Sam had come away with an earful about how it was bad enough that Annie knew they were together without her actually witnessing it, and birds these days, and bad enough getting involved with one subordinate, let alone having it off with two of them in some psychedelic love nest, and….And Annie could imagine some of the other language well enough even though Sam wouldn’t tell her. And she understood, really. The idea of it actually happening was, well, terrifying in addition to exhilarating.

And then one night when Annie had given up hope of it as a real possibility, the Guv had said yes. Well, what he had actually said was “If you have some sort of basic medical interest in the mechanics of fudge packing, WDC Cartwright, who would I be to deny you an education?”

Gene discovered how much of an education Annie had already received when she handed him the lubricant after squeezing some on her own finger.

It was a shame Sam couldn't see what a vision he presented, stretched open with Gene’s thick finger and Annie’s longer, slender one pressing inside him.

Gene gasped at the sight and Annie kissed him hard, swallowing his gasp, kissing him like he’d kissed Sam before changing tactics and kissing him her own way.

Annie wished Sam could also somehow be kissing the two of them right now, that they could create a kiss made for the three of them. But they were still all connected, and would be the rest of the night.

Watching Gene slide into Sam, demonstrating a kind of gentle roughness that she’d not have thought possible no matter how Sam described it….and then, later, kissing Sam, kissing Gene, feeling those fingers she’d fantasized about on her, in her, while Sam tongued her….even if it never happened again, Annie was glad that it had at least happened once, that they could all draw on the sense memory of what it had felt like and know that it had been good. Bloody brilliant, in fact.


End file.
